monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Moglie Akaname
La moglie Akaname (妻垢嘗, o 妻あかなめ, Tsuma Akaname in giapponese), o Akaname-san (あかなめさん)Sito ufficiale di Kenkou Cross, Elenco degli updates precedenti, Akaname, 09/01/2014.Akaname, Monster Girls Redux., è uno dei personaggi della razza delle monster girls di [http://it.monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Girl_Encyclopedia_Wikia Monster Girl Encyclopedia], creata da Kenkou Cross, e rilasciata il 1° settembre 2014 sul sito dell'autore e pubblicata su Monster Girl Encyclopedia II il 14 agosto 2016 (Giappone, Comiket 90) e il 26 settembre 2017 (nel mondo, pubblicazione Seven Seas Entertainment). Appartiene alla specie delle Akaname, Famiglia delle Tentatrici, Tipo Majin. Si tratta di una delle esponenti delle razze native di yōkai della regione di Zipangu, nonchè la 178ª moglie[[Monster Girl Encyclopedia I#Postfazione (pag. 235)|''Monster Girl Encyclopedia I'', Postfazione, pag. 235]] * "questa è un'introduzione a 100 tipi di mostri, e, allo stesso tempo, le prove di 100 coppie uomo / mostro che ho visto". Con questa frase, l'autore mette in chiaro il suo metodo di studi delle monster girls, ovvero informarsene attraverso l'osservazione e la collaborazione di esponenti di varie razze già sposate, per la sua sicurezza. monster girl e collaboratrice dello studioso errante. :Per ulteriori informazioni, vedi Akaname. Aspetto La moglie Akaname presenta l'aspetto di una bambina umana (loli). Le uniche due (2) caratteristiche mostruose sono le corte orecchie a punta triangolari a sventola, e la lingua lunghissima, magra e flessibile. Ha la pelle rosata chiaro come gli esseri umani (rosa maialino) e liscia per via della sua saliva appiccicosa, una costituzione magra e una prima (1ª) di seno. Ha due (2) grandi occhi color grigio ardesia chiaro, capelli lunghi fino alle spalle e con la frangia, in un miscuglio di grigi in varie gradazioni e tonalità come grigio topo o grigio verde, e le punte a scurirsi fin quasi a sembrare nerastre (grigio 80%), sopracciglia della stessa tonalità chiara dei capelli e quattro (4) lentiggini sopra il naso. La lingua tutta gocciolante di saliva è color rosa sorbetto o rosa cocomero selvatico. Lei è scalza e indossa unicamente un kimono trasparente, spiegazzato e lucido vischioso di saliva, quasi da sembrare plastica, ma adattato in maniera erotica, con maniche dall'orlo lungo che si raccolgono ai gomiti, la parte inferiore estremamente corta che a stento copre le parti intime e le natiche, le spalle lasciate scoperte e nude e il petto poco sopra i seni. È talmente trasparente che si vedono le nudità del suo corpo, e decorato con motivi a macchie color pulce sui bordi inferiori delle maniche. È legato alla vita da un obi con un fiocco grande dietro la schiena, color grigio ardesia scuro e decorato sul davanti con motivi geometrici semplici di forma pentagonale, color verde muschio o un colore simile. Un'ulteriore cintura di corda bianca passa sopra l'obi. Non ha accessori. La moglie Akaname viene rappresentata in [[Traduzione#S|posizione seiza]], le gambe divaricate, di tre quarti (¾) e con le braccia e la lingua di fuori che nascondono le nudità alla vista. La lingua da lei accarezzata è abbastanza lunga da raggiungere in mezzo le cosce. Sconosciuta la sua altezza, anche se presumibilmente bassa, nè quanto sia lunga effettivamente la sua lingua. Personalità La moglie Akaname presenta la tipica personalità della sua razza, ovvero scivolosa, difficile da valutare. È maliziosa e scherzosa, malinconica e dispettosa, ma la sua vera natura è molto lussuriosa, persistentemente e ossessivamente manifesta affetto verso l'amato marito utilizzando la sua lunga lingua per leccare il suo corpo intero e dargli profondi baci con la lingua, e ovviamente attraverso il sesso aggrappandosi a lui. Ed è dipendente dalla sporcizia e dall'Energia Spirituale in eccesso emessi dal marito, di cui lei si nutre. Molto probabilmente, come nel pensiero comune degli yōkai di Zipangu, ha una mentalità leggermente più calma rispetto ai mostri negli altri Reami Demoniaci, e come tutti loro è grata verso il Signore dei Demoni per il grande cambiamento operato sulle monster girls nel mondo, mantenendo comunque la sua indipendenza e non rispondendo direttamente a lei. Inoltre, è stata ben disposta a collaborare per gli studi dello studioso errante sulla sua razza, contribuendo quindi alla stesura di Monster Girl Encyclopedia II. Storia Come personaggio, si sa ben poco della moglie Akaname, se non presumibilmente attraverso il comportamento generale tenuto dalla sua stessa razza. Nativa della regione di Zipangu, apparve improvvisamente in un insediamento umano, attirata dal profumo di uomini, in cerca di nutrimento e di un compagno. Nascondendosi in un bagno o in un luogo poco pulito, tese un agguato al suo futuro marito, un uomo che ha poca cura della propria igiene, o mentalmente e fisicamente affaticato per motivi sconosciuti. Da quel momento in avanti divennero una coppia, indugiando ogni giorno facendo sesso, con lei che lecca ossessivamente il corpo di lui per nutrirsi della sporcizia e della vecchia Energia Spirituale emessi da questi. Seppure sia sconosciuto a quando l'incontro, conobbe lo studioso errante, nuovamente in visita a Zipangu per la stesura del suo libro Monster Girl Encyclopedia II. Lei collaborò per lui dandogli le informazioni generali della sua specie e venendo ritratta nel libro. Note di Kenkou Cross |-|IT= 01/09/2014 Anche questa volta, si tratta di "Akaname"-san da Zipangu. La sua immagine è una sorta di loli appiccicosa, o una piccola strega loli appiccicosa! A colpo d'occhio, non sembrano avere un aspetto diverso dagli esseri umani, ma hanno una lunga lingua sottile come caratteristica distintiva. Sembra che la loro abilità più forte siano i lavori con la lingua e i baci profondi! |-|EN= 09/01/2014 This time as well, it's "Akaname-san" from Zipangu. Her image is sort of a sticky loli, or a sticky loli hag! At a glance, they don't look any different in form from humans, but they have a long, thin tongue as a distinguishing characteristic. It seems their strongest skills are tongue jobs and deep kissing! |-|JP= 09/01/2014 ;Kanji 今回もジパングより、「'あかなめ'」さん。ねっとりロリかねっとりロリババア的なイメージで！ 一見人間と姿の変わらない彼女達ですが、細くて長い特徴的な舌を持っています. 舌コキやディープキスが得意技らしいですぞー！ ;Rōmaji Konkai mo Jipangu yori,`'Akaname''-san. Nettori rori ka nettori roribabā-tekina imēji de! Ikken ningen to sugata no kawaranai kanojo-tachidesuga, hosokute nagai tokuchō-tekina shita o motte imasu. Shita koki ya dīpukisu ga tokui wazarashīdesuzo! Note e collegamenti |-|Collegamenti esterni= * (EN) Akaname, MGE Wiki. * (IT) Akaname, [http://it.monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Girl_Encyclopedia_Wikia Monster Girl Encyclopedia]. * (EN) Akaname, MGE Roleplay & Fanfiction Wikia. * (EN) Akaname, Monster Girls Redux. * (IT) Akaname, Wikipedia. * (EN) Akaname, Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia. * (EN) Akaname, Yōkai Wiki. * (EN) Akaname, Yōkai.com. |-|Note= __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoria:Akaname Categoria:Lettera M Categoria:Mogli Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi femminili Categoria:Personaggi monster girls